She Will Be Loved
by Love.Hope.Faith.Zanessa
Summary: Beauty Queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. Follow Troy and Gabriella's past as Troy writes about it in his new book. Watch their romance, drama, heartbreak, & angst throughout the years. TxG


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own HSM, the characters, nor do I own Maroon 5 and their music and lyrics, which I use.**

**Author's Note:**** Hey everybody. So this is my first full out story, not a one shot. I worked very hard on this story and I hope you guys love it. **

**REVIEW PORFAVOR (Please)!!!**

**Much Love **

**xoxo**

**Chapter 1:**** Girl with the Broken Smile**

**Summary:**** Troy and Gabriella are happily married. Troy is a famous author and Gabriella is also a famous fashion designer. (Yes Brooke and Lucas from One Tree Hill lol). Follow the lives of Troy and Gabriella as Troy writes his new book and remembers his past with Gabriella as he writes about. Go through their rough times, romantic times, and their proudest moments. As well as their lives now.**

*******IMPORTANT****: Just so you guys know all of the chapters in this story would be based on lyrics of a song or poem. And another thing in this story Troy is an author and he writes about his life and stuff. So this is kinda like a diary where he is telling you about his life with Gabriella when he was younger. So the chapters are from his previous books and in the present time he is in the midst of writing his new book and you'll see Troy and Gabriella's daily life. So at the end of each chapter there would be a few paragraphs where it's present time. So yes they are married. So this story will basically show their adventures that they had with each other. Somewhere in the near future there would be teasers so to speak, so when the time is right in the chapters I would be writing what he is in his new book. If anyone is confused feel free to ask me any questions :)**

**Listen To:**** She Will Be Loved by: Maroon 5 **

* * *

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
**

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

**I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**

**Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

**  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along**

**My heart is full and my doors always open  
You come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window,  
Knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**

_Her name was Gabriella Montez. She was a young and beautiful girl, but she never thought she was. She was always insecure and uncertain about herself, she always compared herself to all of the glamorous celebrities and all of her rich and beautiful friends. But the thing was, she never had a reason to envy them. If anything they should all be the ones to envy her. But it was always a shame that she never gave herself the credit that she deserved._

_I have known Gabriella since freshman year in high school. We met in our chemistry class when our teacher, Mrs. Darbus assigned class projects and partners. We got paired up together, which has been one of the most memorable days in my life. As soon as we started talking we were fast friends and understood each other so well and we've been best friends ever since. But I had always wished that we were more than that. _

_I have always been there for her and always will be. There was never a day in my life where I wasn't there for her. And that would never change. Never. _

_I remember one time in particular where I rushed to her front door after she had called me. When she answered the door she was crying frantically. She couldn't get a word out without stuttering and having to take a moment to calm down and collect her thoughts. All I could do was hug her. Hold on to her tight and not let her go. And I knew that just by doing that it would help her tremendously. She was the type of girl who would be perfectly fine and at ease when she was being held. But then again most girls are like that. But with her it was because she has always been let down by others. They always left her, she always felt alone and she had convinced herself that she was alone. But she wasn't alone. So whenever she was held, she knew she wasn't alone. It was comfort for her. For others it was just a way of showing affection by their significant other. But for her, it was much more than that. So I held her for the whole night._

_I had wanted to kiss her tears away and take away all the pain that she had that night. But I knew I couldn't do it. Every time I tried to tell her how I felt, she was interested in someone else. But, either way I probably wouldn't have done it, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It was too important to me. I couldn't risk it. I just couldn't._

_Gabriella has always been the type to runaway and hide from her problems. On one occasion she had just found out that her father left her and her mother. She was fifteen years old at the time, so she was vulnerable. As soon as I heard the news I jumped in my car and rushed over to her house as fast as possible. It was late by the time I got the news and arrived to her house, so I had to climb up her balcony so I wouldn't wake her mother. _

_I climbed up her balcony and as soon as I reached the top I found that the door leading to her room was unlocked. So I walked in to find no sight of her. As soon as it all registered in my head that she wasn't there I instantly got worried. I thought that she had runaway or that something bad had happened to her. So I hurriedly climbed back down in search to find her. As soon as I reached the ground I noticed that something was missing. Her car wasn't parked in the driveway, like it was always. And at that exact moment I knew exactly where she was._

_Once I had reached my destination I saw her car parked. I knew that she would be here. So I ran out of my car and made my way through all of the trees and bushes that were in the way. That's when I saw her. She was at our secret hideaway._

_I had found this lake when I was about thirteen. I was walking home from school and I lost grip of my basketball and it rolled down the dirt that led to trees and it kept on rolling. So I went to go retrieve it. Once I found it, that's where I found the most beautiful scenery. It was a beautiful lake with trees and bushes and flowers surrounding it. No one knew about that lake except for me... and Gabriella. _

_She was sitting on the log with her hands held to her face crying like I've never seen before. I made my way towards her and sat next to her. I didn't speak I just simply pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder until she was ready to talk. _

_Ten minutes had past of her crying, and she grew the strength to say something. Though it wasn't much it was the only thing she could possibly say. She pulled away from my shoulder and turned to me and said, "He left us. He's gone and he's not coming back." She put her head back to where it was previously and all I said was "Shh. It's okay I'm here. I won't ever leave you." And I kissed the top of her head. _

_We stayed in that position for about an hour before we headed back to her house. I took her back home and waited to leave until she was tucked safely in bed. When she was settled in I made my way to the balcony to head home. As I was walking away she asked me to stay the night because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. Even though we were both fifteen, it felt right to do so. She gestured for me to climb in bed with her, so I did. And then she asked me to hold her, and so I did. She then asked me to tell her stories of my childhood and favorite memories until she fell asleep, so I did. It was a night that I would never forget._

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

"Hey baby!" she said walking in from their bedroom into the office where her husband was sitting at the desk working on his new book.

"Hi, beautiful. Did you have a good nap?" he said smiling, gesturing for her to sit on his lap.

She smiled back walking towards him. "Yeah, it was a good whole five minutes." She said giggling, climbing on to his lap as he leaned back in his chair trying to make themselves more comfortable.

"Five minutes?" he questioned her, "What have you been doing for the past two hours then?" He asked as he pulled back strands of hair away from her face.

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I just decided to make a few sketches." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his arms from the armrest of the chair to her waist.

"Oh. And how are those coming along?" he said placing a kiss on her temple.

"They're coming along." she said causing him to let out a chuckle.

"What about you Mr. Author? How's your writing?"

He let out a sigh. "It's coming along."

"How much have you written so far?" She said as she moved his bangs away from his face.

"Just a few paragraphs. Could have been a few pages if I didn't keep on pushing the delete button." He said in a frustrated voice annoyed with himself that he wasn't writing as well as he wanted to.

She made a pouty face at his remark. "I'm sorry sweetie."

He let out another sigh but this time it was out of contentment. "It's not your fault." He said before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I think I'm done for the day," he said turning off his laptop, "I probably just need to relax and get some sleep or something."

"Yeah"

"You wanna go lay down and watch a movie." He asked stroking her back.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Come on. Let's go."

She got up from his lap and waited for him to stand up as he grabbed her hand, leading her to their bedroom.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked as he was browsing through all the movies.

"Anything you wanna watch?" She said as she climbed into the bed getting comfortable.

"Okay, The Goonies it is then." He said with a boyish grin.

She giggles at him. It always seemed to amaze her how he can watch that movie everyday of his life and not get tired of it. Even though it was his favorite movie, he must get tired of watching it. But that never seemed to be the case.

After putting in the movie, he climbed into bed next to her.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching this movie?" She asked amused looking up at him. As she made herself comfortable, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her legs around his.

"Nope. Not at all my love." He said giving her a playful smirk and kissing her temple.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note (Again** **8] ): This is only the first chapter and most first chapters aren't good and I promise the chapters will get better. So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. Feedback is much appreciated. I would love to know what you guys think of it and what I can do better. So please it would only take a moment of you time *puppy dog eyes*. Thankyou**


End file.
